Jace vs Will
by unforgiveable
Summary: When Will and Clary start to spend time together, how will Jace react? One scene.


**A short scene with the best of the best...Please Enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: All these characters belong to Cassie Clare... one of my favorite authors.**

Clary jumped as the door to her room slammed shut. Jace stood across the room glaring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you kidding me? Why were you out with Will last night?" he demanded furiously. He moved forward so he was now standing directly in front of her.

"Will Herondale? He's my friend. Maybe you would know that if you hadn't been ignoring me for the past week," Clary retorted. She moved around Jace and plopped down on her bed.

"I wasn't ignoring you Clary, I was doing my job. I'm still a Shadowhunter," he explained. "Now tell me what you were doing with Will."

"Ugh you are impossible!" Clary exclaimed. She stormed out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen. Jace followed after her yelling,

"Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you!" Clary sat down next to Alec and Izzy in the kitchen.

"Why? So you can accuse me of something I didn't do? I don't think so," Clary said. She grabbed a piece of toast of Alec's plate and started eating. Just then, Will walked into the kitchen followed by Tessa and Jem.

"Christ people, it's much too early to be yelling," Will complained.

"Oh shut up you little—" Jace started.

"Jace!" Alec cut him off. "They're our guests, at least _try_ to be polite," he suggested.

"It's okay Alec. Please Jace, speak your mind," Will said. He leaned lazily against the refrigerator door. Tess and Jem exchanged an uncomfortable glance. Alec, Izzy, and Clary looked nervous too.

"Well since Clary seems determined not to tell me-" he shot a glare at her, "What did you two do last night? You were out pretty late," Jace asked trying to conceal his fury.

"Oh I see what this is about. Your jealous aren't you Jonathon?" Will asked, trying to make Jace even angrier.

"Don't call me that! My name is Jace. And maybe I am, she is my girlfriend after all," he said curtly.

"Don't worry _Jace._ She's not my type anyways, lucky for you," Will said with a wink. That pushed Jace over the edge. He lunged at Will, knocking him to the floor and started punching him. The room erupted in chaos. Jem moved to help Will, but before he could Alec's fist connected with his jaw sending him sprawling on the floor.

"Don't touch my friends!" Alec screamed at him. Jem picked himself up off the floor and attacked Alec. They both went down on to the floor scrambling to gain the upper hand. Across the room Jace and Will were still dueling it out in a perfectly matched fight. Clary and Tessa were shocked. They looked at each other and didn't know what to do. Clary jumped up and ran to where Jace and Will were. She started screaming at them.

"You idiots! Stop acting like children and quit fighting!" she yelled. Neither of them took notice of her. She looked back at Tessa who was attempting the same thing with Alec and Jem, but she too, had no success. Tessa kept yelling, but Clary grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the kitchen's island.

"What are you doing?" Tessa practically yelled at her.

"Stopping them," Clary said simply. Clary climbed on top of the counter, pulling Tessa up after her. Tessa looked very confused. "Just do what I do," Clary told her. Tessa nodded. The boys were still throwing punches and yelling at each other.

Out of nowhere Clary pulled off her shirt. Tessa was startled, but no one else seemed to notice. After a moment she followed Clary's lead and began untying the back of her dress, but she couldn't reach all of them.

"Clary can you help please?" she asked. Clary undid the last three buttons. Tessa's dress fell to the counter, making a pile of fabric at her feet. Still, no one noticed. Clary undid the button of her jeans and pulled them off. The two girls were left standing on top of the counter in nothing but their bras and panties.

"Hey!" Clary yelled. Jace glanced at her for a second and froze. Will looked over too and was stunned as well.

"Bloody hell," he muttered. Noticing the stop of action, Jem and Alec stopped their fighting as well. When they saw Tessa and Clary mostly naked, they both blushed.

"Finally," Tessa said. She and Clary exchanged a glance.

"So this is what it takes to get a guys attention huh?" Clary asked sarcastically.

"Oh Clary, I'm so sorry," Jace said moving to help her down from the counter top.

"As am I. It appears we've made fools of ourselves," Will said shaking his head.

"Although, I don't know about you Will, but we might have to fight more often if this is what happens," Jace said and winked. Will, Jem, and Alec laughed too. Tessa blushed and pulled her dress back on. Clary jumped off the counter, grabbed her clothes and stormed down the hall.

"Ugh! I HATE boys!" she yelled. Jace laughed again and followed her down the hall.

**Please review! And check out my other short- Clary aka "Lunatic"  
>Its funny I swear! :)<strong>


End file.
